Don't Dwell on the Past
by HarmonytheRocketEeveon
Summary: Set in Sinnoh after "Riding the Winds of Change". After Team Rocket touch an ancient relic, Ash, Dawn, and Brock are left to deal with the results. Jessie, James, and Meowth are turned into children, and a kitten, without a trace of memory of their lives in Team Rocket. Slight Rocketshipping.
1. Chapter 1

"Our heroes continue on their journey, but stop for a little sightseeing," the Narrator says.

"Wow!" Dawn exclaims, running up to a stone mural.

"This isn't in the guide," Brock rubs his chin in thought.

"Who cares!" Ash shouts, "Everyone's gotta see this! Come on out!" He releases Chimchar, Turtwig, Staravia, Buizel, and his new Gligar. Pikachu was already on his shoulder.

"You too!" Dawn sends out Ambipom, Pachirisu, Buneary, and Piplup, who was resting.

"Alright, come see this!" Brock releases Happiny, Croagunk, and Sudowoodo. Happiny, Gligar, and Pachirisu go to play in a patch of grass while everyone else looks around in wonder.

"It's written with Unown," Dawn leans in to read the words. "It says, 'Nearby lies a relic from across many generations. One that could bring peace to all the nations. But be careful if you find it. There is a reason it is not clearly lit. This is a big danger due to a mistake in the design. We hid it away and built a shrine. This object is reflective and the color of Mew. Shaped like a diamond, this is a warning to you. Beware of the Sapphire Stone.' Uh, that's all it says. This riddle makes no sense!"

"Hm," Brock thinks, "it seems clear to me. There must be a dangerous object buried somewhere hidden. Built for peace, but stored away to save everyone. Many years ago." Brock studies the rock closer, then moves to the back side. "Ash, do you have any water?"

"Sure," Ash grabs a water bottle out of his backpack. Brock accepts it and pours a few streams on the top. The rivers flow over it. An image comes to view and they gasp. It shows a glowing diamond form floating above a crowd of young kids and one elder. The elder has a staff and is under Protect from a Shieldon.

In a bush nearby, Team Rocket whisper to themselves. "A shining diamond!" Jessie quietly squeals. "Imagine how that could help me in my contests. We could cut it into mini pieces of jewelry!"

"But it's also very old," James provides, "and could be worth a hundred diamonds."

"'It is not clearly lit'," Meowth thinks. "There's a cave under the shrine. I saw it as we snuck over the cliff. Do you think it could be there?"

"Only one way to see," James replies and they all giggle. A few minutes later, they gasp in awe. Pink light shines in their eyes.

"Meowth, get the balloon," Jessie says.

Above, Ash relates, "It sounds bad. We should leave. We don't want to accidentally stumble upon-"

A chuckle breaks his thought. They look up to see Team Rocket floating past in their Meowth balloon. A mechanical arm holds the jewel in its clutches.

"Team Rocket!" The kids shout in unison.

"We have the Sapphire Stone!" Jessie teases.

"Hey," Brock yells, "you shouldn't have that."

"We can have anything we want," she snaps back.

"Quick, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The trainer commands. Team Rocket scream as they crash into a nearby tree. The basket hangs onto the ground and the trio swiftly recover themselves.

"No matter," James says as they lift up the relic, "with this diamond, we'll be rich in no time!" They all giggle, but stop suddenly. The jewel starts glowing with a fierce white light. They gasp and everyone cringes from the blinding blast.

When Dawn, Ash, and Brock can see again, they suck in their breath. "What happened?" Brock says. Jessie, James, and Meowth lay on the ground. They are in different clothes, however, one thing stands out.

"They're all kids!" Ash exclaims. True to his words, the trio are all unconscious young versions of themselves. James is wearing a small blue suit, Jessie wears small faded garments, and Meowth is a small fragile kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash watches as the diamond floats for a few seconds, then flies back to the cave. James groans and slowly sits up, rubbing his head. When he opens his eyes, he gives them a quizzical look. "Where am I? Who are you?"

Brock grabs Ash and Dawn to whisper to them. James glances at Meowth, who was also waking up. "They don't remember a thing!"

"Why? What happened to them?" Dawn questions.

"I think they turned into kids," Ash says.

"I can see that!"

"Hm," Brock interrupts, "we'll have to help them. We know about James' childhood, but Meowth and Jessie could be a problem. We don't know if they were happy before or not."

"Meowth?" The kitten Meowth scans the area.

"Hi, little Meowth." James peers down at him, kneeling on his knees. Meowth sniffs his hand. Deciding he was safe, Meowth crawls into his lap and starts purring. "Aww. Are you all alone, too?"

"Meowth!"

"It also seems like Meowth can't talk yet," Brock says.

James looks at the kids. "Did you all help me escape my parents?"

Brock makes up his mind and takes the lead. "Yes, are you alright?"

James' eyes sparkle. "Thank you! Wait, where's Growlie?"

Ash explains to Dawn about James' old life behind Brock. "Well," Brock says, "Growlie stayed behind and distracted them as we helped you. We'll get him when we can. Right now, we're in Sinnoh."

"Alright, where did Meowth come from?"

"Uh, he was abandoned, so we saved him," he makes it up, getting it correct in the process.

"What?" Jessie mumbles when she rises. "Where's the orphanage?"

Ash and Dawn glance at each other in worry. "We adopted you," Brock speaks softly.

"You did? Does that mean you're my family now?"

"I guess so." He smiles. "I'm Brock. Here's Croagunk, Sudowoodo, and Happiny."

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu, Turtwig, Gligar, Chimchar, Staravia, and Buizel."

"I'm Dawn. My Pokemon are Piplup, Pachirisu, Buneary, and Ambipom."

"Cool!" Jessie and James giggle and start playing with the Pokemon.

"What should we do with them?" Ash mutters to the others.

"Maybe we should just raise them?" Brock suggests.

"Are you crazy? They've caused us so much trouble," Dawn says.

"He has a point," Ash says, "If we raise them to be like us, they won't be evil. I could teach James how to be a Pokemon Trainer."

"And I could teach Jessie to be a Coordinator? She _does_ bear a resemblance to Jessilina . . ." They look at her. "What? Just because I no longer want to be in contests, doesn't mean I can't teach someone else. Who knows, maybe I'll change my mind in the process."

Brock says, "Great idea. And I can try to teach Meowth to talk."

"Really?"

"Are you up to the challenge?" Ash asks.

"Of course," Brock says, "I'm always up for testing my skills as a Pokemon Breeder."

Laughter sounds behind them. James is on the ground, rolling around with Meowth and Turtwig. Jessie hugs Happiny and pets Buneary nearby. Ash notices something and grabs it before showing Brock and Dawn.

"We have a surprise for you." Brock holds out their belts filled with Poke balls. "Here's your Pokemon."

"We have our own Pokemon?" James jumps up excitedly and his eyes sparkle. He releases his first Pokemon and screams in pain and surprise. "How did you find my Carnivine? Did you get him at my cottage?" Carnivine lets go of James' head and looks at him quizzically. Mime Jr. does the same after being set free. Then, it smiles and embraces him.

"Uh, yeah."

Jessie releases her Pokemon. Dustox, Wobbuffet, and Seviper stare at Jessie in shock. Seviper glances at Ash, Dawn, and Brock, then attacks.

"Seviper!" It slithers and rises up, ready to strike.

"Wait!" Jessie grabs onto Seviper's body and cries with tears, "Don't hurt them! They're my new family." Seviper continues to give the Death Glare, but does not want to hurt the young Jessie clinging to it. "Ash, what Pokemon is this?"

"Oh yeah, that's Seviper, Wobbuffet, and Dustox. James has Carnivine and Mime Jr. We'll be sure to get you both Pokedexes when we next meet Professor Rowan."

"Okay." she lets go of Seviper, who starts to sneak along. Before it can reach the kids, Pikachu stops him.

"Pika, Pikachu. Pika . . ." He explains to Seviper, making sure to be quiet enough that Meowth doesn't hear. Seviper glances back at Jessie, then accepts it. It wraps around her in a hug, a few tears escaping.

"It's okay, Seviper. I forgive you." She hugs him back, not realizing that he is crying because he lost her and all their memories together.

"Hey, James," Ash says, "How old are you?"

James looks up from his spot on the ground. "I recently turned twelve, but Mummy and Daddy never said I couldn't get my starter Pokemon from Professor Oak. They said we were too refined to deal with training . . ." James looks at the ground as he trails off.

"You don't need a Starter Pokemon to become a trainer," Ash ensures James. "You've always had Growlie."

James sits up straight. "You're right! When will we go back for him?"

Brock says, "Probably when we have the way. We'll also stop by your Nanny and Pop Pop's cottage. They should have a surprise for you. That's where we got Mime Jr."

"What type of surprise?"

"A Chimecho."

"Really?! I've always wanted one of those!"

"So you know about Pokemon outside of Kanto?" Dawn asks.

"Some like Chimecho and Carnivine. Plus, a few more from Johto and Hoenn."

"What about you?" Dawn turns to Jessie. "Do you have any Pokemon you want to see?"

"Not really. I don't get out much." She blushes.

"That's okay. You can find some for yourself."

"Does Meowth belong to anyone?" James pipes up.

"No," Ash says, "do you want him?"

"Yes!" James hugs Meowth to his chest, who purrs in response.

"There is one thing," Brock says. "I'd like to teach Meowth how to speak English."

"Can Pokemon really do that?" Jessie cocks her head.

"If they put all their effort and hard work into it, yes. He'd be one of the few Pokemon to speak without telepathy. I know Meowth can do it!"

"Meowth!" The Pokemon agrees happily. James picks a Poke Ball and Meowth touches it with his paw, then is pulled in. It wiggles and lies still. However, he immediately comes out.

"Huh? Do you want to stay out with me?" James asks.

"Meowth!"

"That's cool!" Ash picks up Pikachu, "My Pikachu does the same."

"Anyone else?" James looks around at his Pokemon. Mime Jr. nods and Carnivine shrugs. "I suppose that _would_ be a little complicated."

"It's getting dark." Brock looks at the sunset, then his guide book. "We should find somewhere to stay the night. It says here there's a Pokemon Center nearby. Let's go." He dashes off.

"What's up with him?"

"Oh," Dawn says, "he has a crush on certain girl . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrive, they reserve two rooms with multiple beds. Dawn and Jessie share one room. Ash, Brock, and James share the other with their Pokemon. James ends up sleeping with Meowth curled up next to him, Mime, Jr. behind his neck, and Carnivine, who came out, laying its head on the bed. Seviper insisted on keeping watch over Jessie for the night.

The next day, they quickly eat their egg and bacon breakfast. Professor Rowan sends them two Pokedexes after a short explanation, then they head on their way to Veilstone City. Thunder booms in the distance as clouds roll in. Fairly soon, it starts sprinkling.

"Aw man," Ash whines, "we just started walking. Do you think it'll stay this mild?"

"No," Brock says, "it should get worse. Just look at the clouds." The light gray clouds become darker and darker. It transitions into pouring drops. "Quick, let's find shelter!" They run into the forest together.

"What about over there?" James points to a cave entrance. They all follow him in. They try to catch their breath, but hear a deep growl from behind them.

"Exploud!" The Pokemon roars and everyone runs back out again, screaming. James trips, however, all of them keep running.

"Wait!" He cries out, but they don't hear him. They disappear in the thick rain and he starts to cry. He stumbles to the thin shelter of a tree and tucks his knees to his chest. Tears continue to flow down his cheeks. "Help," he mumbles quietly. Suddenly, the rain seems to stop. James looks straight up to see large leaves blocking the water. "Huh?" He finds the Pokemon they are attached to.

A Tropius coos comfortingly. James wipes away the tears with his sleeve. "A-are you trying to help me?" Tropius nods, then lifts him carefully with a vine whip. Still covering him with the leaves from her back, she walks into a cave. "Wait! There's an Exploud in there." Tropius continues anyway.

Exploud appears and grunts to her, "Ex?"

Tropius coos in reply.

"Plou." Exploud lets Tropius advance into the cave. A small green Pokemon, a plant-like fox, and a cherry-shaped Pokemon huddle in the corner. Tropius sets James down next to them, then lays down, exhausted.

"You all look like Grass-types, right?" James says, "That's why you're weak. You need the rain _and_ sunlight. Hang on." James reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bag of marshmallow-shaped Pokemon treats. "I give these to my Carnivine. They give more energy to Grass-types. Here." He hands one pellet to cherry-Pokemon, who eats it gently.

"Rubi!" Cherubi perks up and smiles.

"I'm glad you like it." he gives one to the other two as well. "One for you, and one for you. And one for you, too." Tropius glances down at the treat. "It's okay, you don't have to be afraid."

After James' encouraging words, Tropius eats it gently. She coos and rubs James with her head. "No problem." He giggles, then takes out his Pokedex to see what Pokemon he was with.

"Tropius, the Fruit Pokemon. Delicious fruits grew out from around its neck because it always ate the same kind of fruit."

"Cherubi, the Cherry Pokemon. The small ball is not only full of nutrients, it is also tasty. Starly try to peck it off."

"Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. It basically does not fight. With cells similar to those of plants, it can perform photosynthesis."

"Budew, the Bud Pokemon. Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch."

"I was right. You all need sunlight." He smiles before starting to cough from his cold, soaked clothes. Tropius stares down at him in worry. "I'm fine," he chokes out. Tropius whines to Budew. "No, wait," James protests as Budew hits him with Sleep Powder.

The Pokemon communicate with one another. Cherubi nods, then uses Healing Wish on James. He stops shivering and lies still. Cherubi faints, but lies in James' lap. They cuddle with them to warm him up, then fall asleep together.

* * *

Here's the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying it. James has a new friend!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, James wakes up in the circle of Pokemon. "Thanks." He gives them each more treats. His stomach growls. Cherubi sets her small head in his palms. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this. I don't want to hurt you." Tropius picks off one of her own fruit and hands it to him. "Are you sure? The Pokedex said it only grows twice every year." James remembers a part of the written excerpt. Tropius nods, so he takes a bite. His eyes light up and he smiles up at her. "This is delicious! Thank you!" Tropius grins as he gobbles down the rest.

James wipes his mouth and looks outside at the bright sunlight. "I have to go. Thank you for taking care of me." They follow him out. Tropius sets a vine on his shoulder. "You want to come with me? But you have to take care of the others."

"Exploud," Exploud says as they hide behind him.

"Oh." James takes out a Pokeball. "I only have a normal ball. Are you sure you'll-" He cuts off as Tropius smacks the ball, forcing herself in. "Alright." James smiles.

"James!" Voices call from the forest. "James, where are you?" The Pokemon scramble into the cave as James runs toward the sounds.

"I'm over here!" he waves to Dawn, Brock, Ash, and Jessie.

"James," Jessie exclaims and hugs him. She blushes, then pushes away from him. "Where on earth were you?! You had us so worried!"

"Meowth!" Meowth rubs against his leg.

"I got lost in the rainstorm. Then, a Pokemon helped me. She was a friend of the Exploud, so I slept in the cave with them and a Leafeon, Cherubi, and Budew. She let me catch her." He then releases Tropius to the surprise of everyone else.

"A Tropius!" Ash says while Dawn looks at her Pokedex. "But how?"

"She wanted to come with me. Does this mean we can get Growlie now? Tropius can fly some of us to Kanto." He laughs when Tropius nuzzles him.

"I guess," Brock says. "It looks like she can fit three people. I'll go with you and Dawn."

"What?!" Ash shouts, "Why can't I come?"

"I have the map and a plan involving Dawn-"

Jessie interrupts him, "But I want to go, too!"

"Sorry, but you can't."

Tropius coos to James. "Tropius wants to bring Jessie too."

Ash pouts so Brock says, "We can keep you on a video call with Dawn's Pokedex, so you can see us the whole time."

"But where am I going to stay? And what about my gym battle?"

"We could ask Exploud if you can stay with them," James says. "That way they can watch Tropius. As for the battle, we'll just have to wait. Remember, I want to battle too."

"Fine," Ash agrees. Exploud lets Ash in the cave. James recalled Meowth and Mime Jr. for a moment, then Tropius took off. James was seated around her neck with Brock giving directions and Dawn and Jessie in the back.

"Woah." Jessie stares at the view. "Wait, how can we breathe this high up?"

"We're riding on a plant," Dawn says. "You know, they breathe in Carbon Dioxide, we exhale it and the other way around."

"Oh yeah." They watch the land and sea pass by. Mountains turn into oceans, plains, and forests.

"We're close to the mansion. Land over there." Brocks points to a clearing in the forest.

"So why exactly did you need me?" Dawn asks.

"You were the only one who wasn't there last time. You can sneak into the doghouse and grab Growlie."

"Excuse me, but do you know how to sneak in?" James questions.

"Uh, I thought you would know that." He scratches the back of his neck.

"Well, Mummy and Daddy usually open one window on the second floor. They do it to give Growlie air, but he can't jump out. Tropius can help lift you to the top. Plus, it's on the back side, so my parents wouldn't see me. Can I come?"

"Sorry, but you might get Growlie too excited."

"Just so I know, what type of Pokemon is Growlie?" Dawn asks.

Brock shows her a picture on her Pokedex, temporarily blocking out Ash. "He's a Growlithe. You two should stay here with Ash," Brock says, handing over the Pokedex to Jessie and James. They sneak around the back way, leaving the two kids alone.

* * *

Now James has a new Pokemon, yay! Do any of you notice something weird about James?


	5. Chapter 5

After a moment of silence, Jessie mutes their side of the call and whispers, "Do you think there's something they're not telling us?"

"Kind of . . . Do you think so? They've been so kind to us. They adopted you. They rescued me. They're so understanding to both of us. Plus, they helped Meowth too." James releases Meowth, Carnivine, and Mime Jr. Jessie does the same with her Pokemon.

"It's just . . . I feel strange. All of my Pokemon look and feel familiar, but I've never seen them before. I already trust Seviper. Why did it try to attack Ash?"

Seviper tries to hiss, but James says, "Maybe there are some things we don't know. That doesn't matter though. I'm sure you and I have secrets too."

Before Jessie can respond, Ash says from the video, "Uh, is something wrong? I can see you, but can't hear anything."

Jessie presses the microphone button again. "Sorry, it must have muted."

"Is Brock ba-" he pauses as James is knocked to the ground and the Pokedex flies out of his hand.

Luckily, Dawn catches it and she turns it around so Ash can see. James is smothered by Growlithe. Growlie licks James constantly before backing up quickly and cocking his head.

"What do you mean?" James asks.

"Growl. Growlithe! Growl. Gro, Growlithe." Growlie looks at Ash and Brock.

"I-I don't understand . . ."

"Growlithe." He snuggles up in James' lap as James starts to cry. Carnivine, Mime Jr., Seviper, Dustox, and Wobbuffet exchange glances. Meowth also looks really scared and surprised.

"Is it true?" James cries. "Am I really supposed to be a bad guy?"

"How did you know?" Dawn gasps.

"Growlie said I looked different. He explained that I'm really a grownup now and am in an evil team with Jessie and Meowth. He recognized Ash and Brock."

" _Growlie_ said?" Ash says. "Does that mean you can understand Pokemon?"

"I thought everyone did. You seemed to with Pikachu. Although, there _were_ a few times you misinterpreted what he said."

"How did you not know people couldn't understand Pokemon?"

"Well, I have been in solitude most of my life. I thought my parents just didn't care for Pokemon. They only feed the Magikarp when they want to entertain themselves, because they like to watch them fight over the best pellets. They even ignored Growlie whenever he was around. The only other Pokemon I saw were vain and formal Pokemon that never had an interest in talking to a boy who couldn't learn proper manners. My only friend was Growlie and any Pidgey that came to my window. Most of the Magikarp just wanted food, but one would have long conversations with me. He disappeared one day. The others told rumors of a salesman who stole the strongest one in the pond, who happened to be my friend, Splash. "

"So you can really talk to them?" Jessie asks.

"Yeah, but that's not important right now." He shakes his head, then turns to Ash and his friends. "Tell us, what happened?"

Brock sighs, then tells the whole story. How they first met, their journeys together, times of teamwork and times of fighting, leaving Pokemon and catching new ones, and, of course, the Sapphire Stone. Jessie, James, and Meowth show varied expressions through the encounters.

"So, it's true? We're evil?" James rubs his face in Growlie's fur.

"Why would you keep this from us?" Jessie yells, "Did you expect to just change us like that? You wanted us to be on your side, didn't you?"

James looks up and wipes away his tears. "Those are the wrong questions to ask. Why would they help us? We were real jerks, but they decided to help us anyway. They gave us a second chance. They gave us Pokemon, Pokedexes, and a family. They gave us hope for the future, something to look forward to. Did we have that before?"

Jessie stares at the ground. "I-I guess you're right. Even if they wanted to change us, they didn't hurt us instead. I'm sorry for doubting you." She glances up at Ash and his friends with tears in her eyes. "Will you still help us?"

"Of course." Ash pulls them in an embrace. "We don't care who you were before. It only matters who you choose to be _now_." Dawn and Brock also move in for a group hug, with Jessie, James, and Meowth in the center. The last tears fall, then the trio breath a sigh of relief.

* * *

So, James can understand Pokemon and the trio now know their past. This brings a whole new adventure!


	6. Chapter 6

Growlie breaks through the people and knocks James over, licking off his tears. "Thanks, buddy."

"Now," Brock says, "Why don't we find Chimecho for you?"

"I'd love to meet Chimecho for the first time! Or at least, for me."

"Mime, Mime, Mime. Mime, Mime-mime!/You two were great together," Mime Jr. tells James, "That's why I joined you. Chimecho was too sick to continue on the journey with you. I saw how much you meant to each other and caught myself in one of your Poke Balls."

"Really?"

"Mime./Yeah."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Everyone jumps onto Tropius and takes off. They still have half of the day left and with Tropius' speed, they reached James' summer cottage quickly.

"Dawn," Brock says, "you and Jessie should stay here."

"No way!" Jessie shouts, "I'm not staying anywhere." She steps close to James and Meowth.

"Alright, you can all come." Brock turns to Dawn. "But it might be a little crowded. Plus, it would be a little shocking to them. Eh?" He spins around and the kids are gone. "Oh no."

James, Jessie, and Meowth run straight through the doors. "Nanny? Pop Pop?" James calls. He runs through the halls, searching for his relatives. The couple stop in their tracks when he enters one room. "Nanny! Pop Pop!" He dashes up and grabs them in a hug. Mime Jr., who was on his shoulder, jumps onto Pop Pop's hat.

"James? It that really you?" Nanny asks. "I could've sworn you were a young man when we last saw you . . ."

"I was! I think . . . It's really complicated. Jessie, Meowth, and I got blasted by a crystal and Ash, Brock, and Dawn are taking care of us."

"You're not making sense," Pop Pop says.

"James!" Brock walks up, out of breath and supporting himself on his knees. "We were going to take it slowly."

"I know, but I really wanted to see them again."

"Chime?/James?" A Chimecho floats up.

James gasps. "You're so beautiful! Are you my Chimecho?"

The Grandparents stare at Brock and Dawn.

"Uh, James, why don't you go play with the Pokemon in the greenhouse," Brock suggests.

"Okay!" They run out with Chimecho circling around James. Brock explains everything to Nanny and Pop Pop. They actually react well and accept James' fate.

They walk out to the Greenhouse and watch the children for a moment. James is splashing around in the pool with the Wooper and Chimecho. Meowth stays far back, not wanting to get wet. Unfortunately, Jessie sneaks up behind him and pushes him in. She and Oddish laugh together as he screeches and zooms out. He glares, shaking the water all over them. They pause, then laugh together.

"He does seem happier than the last time we saw him," Nanny says.

"Chime./Hi, Nanny." Chimecho floats over to them.

James notices and runs over. "Thank you for letting me play again, although it only seems like I was here a few months ago."

"We always have room here for you, Little James." Pop Pop smiles.

Dawn stares up at the setting sun. "We should go soon. It's getting dark."

"Say," he continues, "Why don't you four stay the night? We have some extra rooms and we'd be glad to have James stay a little longer."

"Please?" James pleads up at Brock.

"I don't see why not," Brock says.

"Wait!" A voice comes from Dawn's Pokedex. "We still have to get to my gym battle and Jessie's first contest."

"No need to worry," Dawn says, "We can get back to you in no time."

"Fine." Ash closes out of the call. They all sleep in their rooms, but James lies awake.

I can't believe I'm supposed to be evil. Did I ever hurt anyone I love? Why did I join Team Rocket? At least I had my Pokemon, Jessie, and Meowth. They must have been my friends. Does that change anything? James stands up softly, trying not to wake his Pokemon. He tiptoes out of the room to a balcony. The full moon shines down on a pool in the backyard. I shouldn't dwell on this. I've been given a second chance. Ash was right. I'm the one who makes my future. But what if-

A creak from behind makes him jump. Jessie and Meowth, who actually watched James, walk up next to him. "Can't sleep, right?" She whispers.

"Yeah."

They're silent for a moment, glancing at the bright stars. After a few minutes, Jessie speaks up, "Why were we given a second chance?"

"Huh?"

"Of all the people, why were we the ones to be chosen?"

"Chosen?"

"It can't be a coincidence that all three of us were . . . made kids. It's hard to explain and a lot to take in."

"Well, maybe we had a bit of good inside. Plus, we were the ones who touched the Sapphire Stone. It's our fault we were dumb enough to do that."

Jessie laughs. "You're right, but I feel like we're missing something."

"I'm sure it's nothing." James swings to sit on the rail. "I mean, we need to accept it. Coincidence or not. Let's make this time count."

As he pulls in his fists to emphasize, he almost falls backwards, but Jessie and Meowth grab at him. "Be more careful," is all she says before heading back to her room.

"What's up with her?" James thinks to Meowth.

"Meowth . . ./No idea . . ." Meowth meows. They head to bed once more. The thoughts finally fade away as they fall asleep.

The next morning Ash complains, "Hey Brock, since you're taking so long, can you stop by Misty, Tracey, May, and Max? They should know what happened."

Brock sets down his fork. "I'll try my best, but that may be too many stops for Tropius."

Tropius coos to James. "She says she likes a challenge, but maybe some other time."

"Still talking to Pokemon I see." Nanny smiles.

"You knew?" Brock asks. "Why didn't you say anything last time?"

"Well, I didn't want to disappoint anyone. Everyone understands Pokemon at one point, but it usually fades over a short period of time. We could see James had a knack for holding the ability. However, I think he lost it by the next time we saw him."

"Do you think I'll lose it again?" James pouts.

"That's all up to you and how long you love Pokemon the way you do now."

I wonder what happened last-James thinks before he realizes something. "Hey, where's Jessie?"

"She should be here by now," Brock says.

"I'll check her room." Dawn excuses herself from the table. A few moments later, she peeks her head around the stairwell, worried, "We have a problem . . ."

Upstairs, James gasps at the open window and curtain blowing in the fresh breeze. "How'd she get out of the third floor?" He sticks his head out and examines the surroundings. Along the tower grows easily climbable vines leading into the forest below. "The hill is so steep she could hurt herself! There's dangerous Pokemon in the forest! We need to find her right away!" James tries to dash out, but Brock catches him.

"Calm down, she'll be fine."

"Look at this." Dawn picks up a note.

It reads:

I can't take it anymore. This is too much. I no longer know who I am. I don't even know who I can trust. One moment I cry myself to sleep the seventh anniversary of my mom's disappearance, then the next I'm adopted by three lying kids who see me as evil. The only thing I'll miss is James and Meowth. I feel connected to them, but can't remember a thing. I'm sorry, James. I have to leave. Goodbye.

~Jessie

James staggers back. "Jessie," he cries. His legs shake until they collapse.

"Meowth!/James!" Meowth pounces up to him.

"I'm a fool. I can't believe I didn't notice it. She was so upset last night, but I didn't expect her to do this. It's . . . it's my fault." Tears stream down his cheeks as he squeezes Meowth in a tight grip.

* * *

AN: This is the _real_ Chapter 6. I have no idea what happened last time. So yeah, Team Rocket are confused and Jessie ran away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh, James?" Dawn says, "What happened last night?"

Choking through tears and hiccups, James quickly mentions the events of the night. "If I was there," Ash suggests, "I would send out Staravia or Gligar."

"You're no help." Dawn glares and shoves him in her pocket. She ignores his muffled complaints.

James stands up quickly. "Actually, he is!" He runs to the window and shouts, "Peter!" Within a minute, a Pidgeotto flies onto the windowsill.

"Coo? Coo, coo./ _James? It's been so long, but you look the same_."

"Long story. You've definitely changed. Listen, one of my friends is lost in the woods down there. She has blue eyes and long pink hair. Can you please look for her? I'm afraid she's hurt."

"Coo!/ _No problem!_ " Peter soars off.

"Come on." James waves towards the doorway. "I know another way down." They reach a path into the forest.

"If the forest is so dangerous, why does the cottage lead straight to it?" Brock asks.

"Well, it's full of Beedrill, Nidoking, Ursaring, and other strong Pokemon. They're my friends, but they don't react well to wandering strangers. Growlie, can you find her scent?"

"Growl?/ _Do you have something of hers?_ "

James pats down his pockets. "Uh, no."

"Meowth!/ _Here._ " He brings an object in his mouth.

"What's this?" James grabs it.

"Meow-meowth. Meowth . . ./ _A ball of socks I was playing with before I fell asleep. They rolled under her bed._ " He blushes.

Growlie sniffs it. "Growl!/ _This will do._ " He howls, then sets off. Nanny and Pop Pop stay in case she returns. Peter appears, telling James that he didn't find her, but has to return to his family. Hours pass afterward.

"How did she walk so far on foot?" Dawn asks.

"Growlithe . . ./ _Is it a bad time to mention that I've been smelling something else familiar that I can't identify?_ "

"What?!" James screams, then runs off in the direction they were traveling.

"Wait!" They hurry after him. Almost crashing into him, they pause where he stopped.

"Arbok?" Brock says in bewilderment. Jessie is fast asleep in the curl of a Cobra Pokemon.

"Who's Arbok?" Dawn is clueless.

"Arbok is the first of Jessie's Pokemon that we can remember. It and James' Weezing disappeared at some time in Hoenn. I'm surprised we came across Arbok."

"Cha?/ _Who goes there?_ " Arbok raises his head, sleepily. He notices James and straightens up. Jessie twitches in her sleep, so Arbok relaxes again. "Chabok?/ _Meowth, do you know what happened?_ "

James replies, "Jessie, Meowth, and I changed and lost all of our memories. She doesn't remember you, does she?"

Arbok quickly accepts that James can understand him. "Cha, arbok./ _Yes, but she said she felt safe with me, so I protected her as she slept._ "

Jessie groans, "What's wrong, Arbok?" She rubs her eyes, then looks up. She cringes and freezes. "What are you doing here?"

James kneels next to her and attempts to embrace her, but she pulls away. He's hurt, but continues to be gentle. "We were so worried about you. Especially me. I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you! I know this is all hard, I feel the same way, but we need to be strong. When times get hard, we don't give up, but push through. We can do it . . . together." Jessie looks at the ground. James becomes stern. "Listen, I won't let you be this way. I just want you to be happy. You can either pout for the rest of your life, or decide a new path with us."

She stares up in surprise, a new fire in her eyes. "Right. This isn't like me. I've always wanted to try my best. Now is my chance. And . . . thanks." She gives him a quick hug.

Brock clears his throat. Jessie glares while James listens. "Do you know why Arbok's here?"

After a conversation ensues, James explains, "Arbok says that he and Weezing were released by us to protect a group of Ekans and Koffing from a Pokemon hunter. A few Ekans evolved and said they could guard from now on. Arbok wanted to find Jessie somewhere and got lost in this forest. Weezing stayed behind to help for now."

"Will you keep Arbok, Jessie?" Dawn asks.

"If that's okay. I have extra Pokeballs." Jessie takes out a handful. Arbok nods, then captures himself. "Now I have more Pokemon for the contests."

"You still want to do them?"

"Yeah, you described them to me, and well, I love it!"

Dawn smiles and is about to take her aside to talk. "That reminds me," Brock says, "we still need to get back to Ash."

"Oh yeah." Dawn grabs her Pokedex.

"That was unfair," Ash complains, "I have no idea what happened."

"Pika . . ." Pikachu says from his shoulder.

"Well, we found Jessie and her old Pokemon, Arbok. We should be heading there soon."

"Finally." He laughs. "Eating berries and sleeping on piles of leaves is nice, but nothing like Brock's cooking or my sleeping bag." He shuts off the video call. Everyone heads back to the cottage, says their goodbyes, and takes off for Sinnoh.

* * *

Another quick chapter. Arbok?!


	8. Sleight of Sand: Season 11, Episode 13

They reunite with Ash and sleep in the cave. The next morning they head off for the first real time in Sinnoh.

As they walk down a path, Jessie and James look up when they hear a voice.

"A gorgeous blue sky, accented by fluffy white clouds, sets off another picture-perfect day for our hero's continuing Sinnoh Journey."

"What was that?" James asks.

"What was what?" Ash replies.

"The voice."

"I'm the narrator," the voice responds, "Ash and his friends don't hear me very often. You, Jessie, and Meowth have always humored me when you respond. By the way, congratulations on the second chance."

Jessie and James exchange a glance, then shrug. They reach the top of a cliff and gasp in awe.

"Awesome, it's like a desert," Dawn says.

"And it's giant," Brock says.

"Alright, here we go!" Ash slides down the sandy side.

"Does he do that often?" Jessie asks boredly.

"Yeah," Brock says, "he's the type who runs into situations without thinking. That's both his strength _and_ weakness."

Jessie almost replies, but hears grunting as James tries to follow Ash's lead. Instead of sliding, he trips and rolls down the slope. It was a good thing Mime Jr. was catching a ride on Meowth, who walks down calmly after James.

"That makes two of them." Dawn sighs.

"Maybe," Jessie says, "but he's also a lot different from Ash."

"Hey, come on out," Ash releases all of his Pokemon. When Dawn, Jessie, and Brock finally slide down, James already released his Pokemon too. Growlie was rolling around with Pikachu and Turtwig.

"We can't leave them out." Dawn grabs her Pokeballs.

"For sure." Brock does the same, with Jessie following suit.

Chimecho floats with Staravia and Dustox, chasing after Pikachu, Piplup, and Meowth (with Mime Jr. still riding on him). Wobbuffet joins Chimchar in throwing sand at Ambipom and Carnivine. Turtwig runs around with Pachirisu on its back. Tropius helps Sudowoodo, Buneary, and Happiny build a sand castle. Seviper and Arbok glare at each other before smiling and shaking the ends of their tails in respect. Growlie shakes off some sand and sits with Buizel and Croagunk, watching the others play.

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake violently. The sand castle collapses. The humans lose their balance as some Pokemon fall over. A Pokemon emerges under Pachirisu, who fell off Turtwig's back during the earthquake. Ash gasps. The Pokemon roars.

"Woah, what's that?" Ash asks.

"That's a . . . Hippowdon!" Brock says. The dust clears to show a brown and gray hippo-like Pokemon.

"Chippa?/ _What happened?_ " Pachirisu stands up.

"Man, it's huge," Ash says.

"You think so?" Jessie replies sarcastically.

Dawn opens her Pokedex, "Hippowdon, the Heavyweight Pokemon. It creates an enormous tornado of sand by blowing sand out of the holes in it's body. And it's mouth is over six feet in diameter."

"Chipi. Chip, chip, chipa, chipi./ _Hi, you_ are _huge aren't you?_ " Pachirisu runs onto its head.

"Hipppow!/ _Please get off my head._ " It opens its large mouth and Pachirisu peaks down.

"Chipa?/ _What did you say?_ "

"Pachirisu, look out," Dawn warns.

"Chipa!/ _Ow._ " Pachirisu falls into Hippowdon's mouth. It snaps closed.

"Aah! Pachirisu!" Dawn exclaims.

"Hippowdon, don, don./ _These humans are yelling, I'm outta here._ " It digs into the ground.

"No, you don't!" Ash runs after it.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn exclaims again, following Ash, Brock, James, and Jessie. They run to where Hippowdon disappeared and start to dig. "Pachirisu!" She calls.

"Aren't you going to help?" Jessie snaps up at Dawn, who was just standing above them.

The Pokemon watch worriedly. The ground shakes again and a dust cloud appears nearby. "Pikachu!" Pikachu points, then runs off toward it with Piplup and Meowth.

"Pikachu said, 'Look over there,'" James translates as they stand and follow.

"Everyone, return," Ash says to his Pokemon. Dawn, Brock, Jessie, and James do the same. The dust clears and Piplup, Pikachu, and Meowth catch up.

"Pip, pip, pip./ _Pachirisu, are you okay?_ " Piplup calls, then they wave their paws and flippers.

"Ripa. Chipa. Chipa, chipa, chipa!/ _I'm in here. Hey, guys! What are you doing down there?_ " He waves.

"Pika! Piplup! Meowth!/ _Trying to rescue_ you!" They say in unison.

"Pachirisu, get out of there, right now!" Dawn calls.

"Chipa./ _Alright_ ," he says, trying to pull himself out and struggling, "Chip! Chipa? Chipioo!/ _Uh, I'm stuck_. _I can't move an inch!_ "

"Hip, ow, don, don, don./ _I have an itch. The sand should fix that._ " It digs again.

"Chipa!/ _Hide!_ " He quickly ducks back inside.

"Come back here!" Ash exclaims, but it disappears.

"Ash," James says, "you need to calm down. Our yelling scared Hippowdon away in the first place."

"Really?" James nods and Ash scratches the back of his neck. "I guess I never thought of that."

"Come on," Dawn interrupts, "We need to find them."

"Right," everyone says and runs after her. Soon, Ash takes the lead.

"There's Hippowdon!" Ash notices the Pokemon emerge again.

"Hip./ _It's them again_ ," Hippowdon glares down at the humans.

"Ipa?/ _Dawn?_ " Pachirisu notices his trainer.

"Pachirisu, discharge!"

"Chipa. A, chi!/ _Right_ , _Discharge!_ " Pachirisu unleashes lightning bolts inside to no effect.

"Nothing!" Dawn says.

Ash looks down. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, let's go!"

"Pikachu./ _On it._ " Pikachu nods. "Pika-chuuuuuu!/ _Thunderbolt!_ " Pikachu curls into ball and releases a large bolt of electricity. Hippowdon just looks up, unharmed.

"Thunderbolt, didn't do anything either!"

"Hippowdon is a ground-type Pokemon, so electric-type moves don't have any effect at all," Brock and James say at the same time.

Brock looks at him. "How did you know that?"

James shrugs. "Most non-ground-types don't naturally learn Dig?"

Jessie shakes her head in her hand. "Did no one seriously notice that?"

Hippowdon looks over. "Hip, ow, don, don, don./ _They're distracted, I'm done._ " It digs again with Pachirisu still stuck.

"No, not again," Ash says in the earthquake.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn shouts.

"Piplup!/ _Pachrisu!_ "

"They're that way!" Ash leads them off again. They lose track of the Hippo-Pokemon. "Aw man, that Hippowdon. Where'd it go?" A patch of sand slips away nearby and everyone notices it. "Huh? That it?"

A Hippopotas appears, the sand sliding off his back. "Hippo, hippo, hippa!/ _Ash, it's' you!_ "

"It's a Hippopotas."

"Hippo? Hippa./ _Hi, Pikachu._ " He walks over to his friend.

"Pika. Pikachu!/ _Hi. Nice to see you too._ " Pikachu says when Hippopotas nuzzles him.

"Hip, hip, hippa./ _Ash, I've missed you. Thank you for before._ " He rubs up against Ash's pant leg.

"No, do ya think?" Ash remembers what happened before.

"It knows you," James says. "When did you see him last?"

"Well, we rescued him from a cliff, then, well, you three."

"Oh."

"This must be the Hippopotas we met that got separated from its herd," Dawn says.

"Yeah, it is," Ash replies, "I'm sure of it."

"I wonder . . . did it get lost again?" Brock says, then the ground rumbles.

"Hippowdon!" Ash sees the creature rise from the dust.

"Hippo!/ _Daddy!_ " Hippopotas walks towards him.

"Pow!/ _What are doing? Get away from those humans!_ " He roars, then a squirrel pops out of his left nostril, causing him to cross his eyes.

"Chipa, chi!/ _I'm here again!_ "

"Pachirisu!" Dawn exclaims, _again_.

Hippowdon tries to blow Pachirisu out. "Chipoo./ _Eek._ " he ducks back in.

"Hip. Hip, pow, pow, pow, pow./ _Get out. Alright, I'll just have to bury to get you out_." He buries into the sand.

"Pip-pip? Pip, lup, lup./ _What? Get back here!_ " Piplup chases after everyone.

"Gone again!" Ash says.

"We really need to just stop and talk to it." Jessie pants, leaning on her knees.

"Hippo?/ _Daddy?_ "

"Did you hear that?" Brock asks.

"Yeah," Ash replies.

"If Hippopotas feel sad, maybe it's because it misses hanging out with that Hippowdon."

"Hippopotas, is that true?"

"Hippo, hippo./ _Yeah, I've been trying to find him again after hide-and-seek_." He looks at Ash sadly.

"Hey, we'll help you out," Ash leans down, taking Hippopotas's head in his hands. "We need to find Hippowdon, just like you!" He lifts Hippopotas onto his head.

"Hippa./ _Thanks!_ "

Jessie stares at Ash. "How on earth can you carry that thing on your head?! Isn't it really heavy?"

James checks his Pokedex. "She's right. The average Hippopotas weighs around 109 pounds."

"Ash has a thick skull," Dawn jokes.

James walks over and picks Hippopotas up. "Wow, he is actually pretty light."

"Huh? Let me see." She tries it out. "Wow, you're right!"

Brock examines him."It seems to be about five pounds. How can that be?"

"Hippo? Hippa. Hippo . . ."

"He says, 'I ate something weird. I'm still healthy, but weigh about as much as a balloon. Or at least in comparison.'"

"Hm, I wonder what it was . . ." Brock thinks.

"That doesn't matter." Ash returns Hippopotas to his place. "It doesn't crush my head, that's what counts."

James finally says, "It's a he."

"Huh?"

"Hippopotas. See his markings?" He compares the gender difference in the Pokedex with the real thing. "It's kind of rude to say 'it' all the time."

"Oh." Ash looks up "I'm sorry, Hippopotas."

"Hippo./ _It's okay_."

"If it's rude, can you maybe tell us all of our Pokemon's genders later?" Dawn suggests.

James shrugs. "I don't see why not." They continue to search for Hippowdon.

"Hippow!/ _What is this?!_ " A roar comes from nearby.

The humans gasp as they see Hippowdon caught in a net. "Where'd this come from?" Ash runs up.

The ground rumbles. "Meowth!/ _Is that another Hippowdon?_ " The sand shifts, knocking everyone back and throwing Hippowdon to the side.

"Ah, what's that?!" Ash exclaims. A huge shiny robot Rhyhorn embleming a red 'R' shows through the dust. "But-but how?"

"What?" Jessie asks, "What's wrong?"

Brock replies, "Well, it looks like something you three would've built."

"No way it could've been us!" James shakes his head quickly with his hands out.

The head slides away on the machine. The back of a yellow-orange haired woman says, "A shrieking whine, a blast from the past."

"Spinning like a gyro ball and moving fast," the green-haired man replies.

"To the moon."

"And beyond."

"What a blast!" They say in unison.

"Administering justice with lightning speed," she continues.

"Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need."

"So here's the newsflash from across the wire,"

"The real Team Rocket is now on fire."

"Cassidy." They turn around

"And it's Butch."

"Shuckle-luckle," a Shuckle joins them.

"Teaching the losers a thing or two."

"The true Team Rocket-"

"Us, not you!" They finish together.

"Cassidy!" Ash yells.

"And Biff!" Brock says.

"I told you it's not Biff, it's Butch!" He stops short, "Something's different . . ."

"Don't you see?" Cassidy leans over in surprise. "Jessie and James are children!"

"Uh," Jessie turns to Ash and his friends, "are we supposed to know them?"

"They were pretty much your rivals, although you were on the same team," Ash says. "You absolutely hated Cassidy."

"And was that supposed to be our motto?" James asks.

Brock says, "A variation, I think. They used to mock you."

"What happened to you two?" Cassidy interrupts.

"Uh." Jessie and James share a look.

"No matter. You'll just be easier to beat."

"What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"Ask Professor Bamba," a phone rings in her pocket, "Hello there?"

"It's Namba!"

She hangs up and puts away the phone. "We're here on orders from Professor _Namba_. He wants to study the sand that Hippowdons spread out." Hippowdon struggles in the net. "So, he sent _us_ to capture it. Giovanni told me personally that we were his two and _only_ Sinnoh region reps."

"Then, why were Jessie and James here?" Brock says, "They've been following us the whole time."

"Maybe you've forgotten how forgettable those two fools can be," Butch says.

"True, tee hee!" After Cassidy's words, they laugh.

Jessie starts to fume. "Now I see why I hated you!" She yells, "Where'd you get that bucket of bolts?!"

"It's actually a present from Professor Kimba," Butch's phone rings.

"It's Namba!" He puts the phone away.

"It's one of Professor Namba's inventions."

"Why is that Belch and Cassidy get donations?" James asks. "You said we built our inventions ourselves."

"I just told you, it's not Belch, it's Butch!"

"Well, in my opinion, Dutch, we were much more creative than you. You'd never be able to make a machine that comlex in your lifetime. Ash told us our inventions were original and complicated."

Butch tenses up, about to explode again. Ash interferes. "Now, Turtwig, use Razor Leaf, let's go! Help out Hippowdon!"

"Turrr, twig-ig./ _Right, Razor Leaf!_ " Turtwig releases a wave of sharp leaves, slicing the net apart.

"We don't need twerp interference," Cassidy says.

"Hip, powdon, hip, pow pow./ _Again with the humans. I'm leaving!_ " Hippowdon digs again.

Cassidy growls, then turns to Butch, "Hooch, after them."

Butch spits at her, "Come on! That doesn't even rhyme!" They hop back into their machine and roll away.

Ash clenches his fist. "Okay guys, the only way we're going to save Pachirisu to to get to Hippowdon before they do, right?"

Dawn nods. "Right."

They start to run. "Pip, piplup. Pip, piplup. Pip!/ _Wait for me! Why can't we fly?_ "

"Great idea," James says and throws a Pokeball into the air. "Tropius, we need you!"

Tropius coos, " _What do you need me for?_ "

"Can you fly me, Brock, and Ash to look for Hippowdon?" James asks, and she nods. He looks to Jessie.

"Oh, right." She releases Arbok. "Arbok can carry me and Dawn. It's pretty fast and large enough for the both of us."

"Arbok's a he," James provides before they lift off.

"Fine, Arbok, is the plan okay with you?"

"Chabok./ _Of course_." He nods.

In Team Rocket's machine, Butch says, "Signs of large life ahead, stirring in the sand."

Cassidy agrees, "Hippowdon will soon be ours, as will Sinnoh."

On Ash's head, Hippopotas looks around sadly. "Hippo. Hippo . . ./ _Where is he?_ "

Ash looks up. "Don't worry, we're going to find Hippowdon soon."

"Hipow!/ _I'm finally free of those people._ " A voice carries on the wind.

"That sounds like Hippowdon's call," Brock says.

"Hippa!/ _Down there!_ " Hippopotas points to dark figures on the ground.

"That way!" Ash says and James guides Tropius towards the ground.

"Ippa. Ip, ip. Chipa!/ _Huh? Where are they? Oh no!_ " Pachirisu sticks his head out of one of Hippowdon's holes and looks around. He sees the Rhyhorn-robot rolling after them.

"Let's do it!" Cassidy speaks.

"Capturing," Butch says. A mechanical arm comes out of the Rhyhorn's mouth.

"Chip! Chipa-i!/ _Watch out! Eek!_ " He ducks back inside quickly as Hippowdon glances back.

"Hip?/ _What?_ " Before the arm can grab him, a lighting bolt freezes it in its path.

"Oh please!" Cassidy snarls.

"You're not getting Hippowdon!" Ash jumps from Tropius when they land. Jessie recalls Arbok as she and Dawn arrive.

James returns Tropius and says, "Hippowdon's under our protection now."

"A, chipa-chipa!/ _Phew, Dawn it's you!_ " Pachirisu peeks his head out next to his trainer.

She turns to him. "Pachirisu!"

"Okay Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash orders.

"Pika, chuuuuuu!/ _Alright, take thiiiis!_ " The Thunderbolt does nothing.

"Just like sitting in a pair of rubber gloves." Cassidy smiles calmly.

"Nice imagery," Butch says.

Ash growls before Brock says, "We've gotta get moving."

Ash looks up. "Hippopotas, tell Hippowdon to follow us!"

"Hippa!/ _I'll try._ " They start to run away. "Hippo, hippo, hippa!/ _Daddy, come with us!_ "

"Pip./ _Wait for me._ "

"No, you don't." Butch presses a few buttons and the Rhyhorn follows them.

"Great, Hippopotas, it's working," Ash says, not looking where he's running. He steps on a soft patch.

Everyone screams as they fall into a large sinkhole. "Pip, piplup! Pipluuup!" Piplup screams along.

"We're going down!" Cassidy yells as Butch shouts.

"What the? Where'd this come from?" Ash asks.

James says, "Maybe it was a tunnel used by Hippowdon and Hippopotas around here. We were all too heavy and it collapsed."

"Hippa." Hippopotas nods his head, confirming James' answer.

"No matter." Cassidy presses a special button. A hot air balloon releases out of the robot. It's a simple green and yellow-orange, like their hair. They hop inside and float above. "It's time to finish this." A rope with a suction cup grabs onto Hippowdon and starts to pull him out of the sand.

"Hip!/ _Help!_ "

"Hippowdon!" Ash yells and shifts through the sand to grab onto a leg. "No you don't!"

"Ipa, ippa!/ _Hold on tight!_ "

"Pachirisu, I'm coming too." Dawn grabs onto a back leg with Piplup on her shoulder.

"Ipa, ipa, ippa-ippaaa!/ _Don't you dare let go!_ " Pachirisu waves his arms frantically. Brock grabbed onto the other back leg, and Jessie and James share the front left leg. Meowth was clinging to James' head.

Before they could respond, Meowth ran up Hippowdon and bit the rope. From the sudden lack of weight, Butch and Cassidy's balloon spins through the air and crashes back into the hole. Everyone screams as they fall towards the earth and land in the sand headfirst. Ash pulls himself out and gasps for breath. "Can't breathe down there."

Jessie comes up for air. "Why did Meowth do that?!" She yells.

"Meowth . . ./ _I thought it would help . . ._ "

James translates and Jessie shrugs. "You could've thought of something better."

The ground rumbles and the Rhyhorn machine comes from the sand. "Why did they use that thing again?" Jessie criticizes.

"Because you wrecked our balloon!" Butch shouts.

Dawn glares at them, "Then, why didn't you try the machine in the first place?" Her friends look at her. "What? I'm just _saying_ that would have been smarter."

"Billy? Why didn't you think of that?!" Cassidy argues.

"You know it's Butch!" He fights back.

Cassidy ignores him. "Try as you might, you twerps can't avoid technology. It's better than the traditional balloon."

Everyone blocks Hippowdon and Ash retaliates, "You're not gonna beat us with some stupid machine, kay?"

"You didn't even build it yourself!" James teases.

"That's open to debate and enough of that," Butch says, raising the mechanical arm above them. It pounds behind them, causing them to fall into the sand.

"Hip? Hip!/ _Huh? I'm gone!_ " Hippowdon turns to dig.

"Pickup." Butch grabs Hippowdon before he can leave.

"Hippowdon!" Ash exclaims.

"Hiiiii!/ _Help!_ " Hippowdon is lifted into the air.

"Now that was a clean lift," Cassidy boasts.

James wriggles in the sand. "Carnivine, help us!"

"Carni-vine!/ _James!_ " Carnivine comes from his Pokeball underneath the sand and chomps onto James' head.

James struggles. "Please stop that! Bite the arm, not me!" Carnivine quickly turns around and snaps the arm in two, then continues to chew on James. He groans, then says, "While you're chewing me, can you at least get me out?" Carnivine pulls him out, then he helps the others, his Pokemon still on his head.

Cassidy growls, "You twerps are getting in our way! Move it or lose it!"

"No," Ash says, "we said we were protecting Hippowdon! Turtwig, go!" He throws a Pokeball.

"Turtwig!/ _What should I do?_ " It looks at Ash.

"Use Energy ball!"

"Turrrr-twig!/ _Energy, Ball!_ " The green sphere does nothing.

"It didn't work," Ash says. The Horn Rocket come barreling at them again and they leap out of the way.

"Hippow!/ _Stop it!_ " Hippowdon yells, the Horn Rocket explodes out of the sand, knocking him over. He coughs up Pachirisu when he hits the sand hard. "Peh!"

"Ipa, ipa. Ipa, ipa. Pa./ _Ow, make it stop! Phew._ " He rolls head over tail and stop in front of Dawn.

"Pachirisu!"

"Ipa?/ _Dawn?_ " He looks up to the voice.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn smiles happily and opens her arms.

"Chipa!/ _Dawn!_ " They run towards each other.

"Oh Pachirisu, you're okay!" Dawn giggles, embracing him.

"Chipa, chip./ _You are too!_ " He nods.

Piplup dances by them. "Piplup, piplup, piplup, piplup!/ _We're all together again!_ " Ash laughs.

Hippowdon groans, "Hip . . ./ _I'm so sore._ "

"Alright, Big Boy, get your jumbo size self up already!" Cassidy teases him.

"Hippow? Hiiiiiiip-owww!/ _Jumbo huh? Try this on for size!_ " He glares at them, then releases a bright move that hit them with a large force, creating an explosion.

"Wow, that was Hippowdon's Hyper Beam!" Brock informs.

"Awesome!" Ash replies. The machine steams, then the face and legs fall off and shatter. "Alright!"

"Yeah!" Brock says.

"That should do it," Jessie says.

"Pip, piplup, piplup./ _Ha, take that and that!_ " Piplup and Pikachu dance as everyone else cheers.

"Pika!/ _You deserved it._ "

Butch and Cassidy stand stunned for a moment before Cassidy explodes, "No one mangles our machine! Well if it's a Pokemon battle you want, buster, you've got one! Granbull, let's go!" She throws a Pokeball.

"Shuckle, you too!" Butch responds.

"Granbull!/ _Let's do this!_ "

"Shuckle!/ _Fine._ "

"Granbull./ _These kids won't stand a chance._ "

"Protect hippowdon!" Ash shouts.

"Go Seviper!" Jessie throws her Pokeball angrily. The Pokeball hits forcefully and Seviper shoves Granbull away with its head. Jessie looks to James, Carnivine still clinging to him.

"Chomp those chumps," he orders and Carnivine finally moves away.

"Granbull, Fire Fang, let's go!" Cassidy shouts.

"Graaaan./ _Fiiire_ -" Granbull warms up his move.

"Seviper, Wrap up Granbull!" Jessie quickly decides.

Before Granbull can finish, Seviper curls around it and squeezes. "Seviper!/ _Ha, try to get out of this!_ "

"Granbull, unwrap, then use Bite!" Cassidy orders.

"Sevie?/ _What?_ " Seviper watches Granbull wriggle out.

"Gran, bull!/ _What were you saying?_ " It chomps down on Seviper's middle.

"Viper!/ _Forget I said anything!_ " It yells in pain.

"You use Bite too!" Jessie says quickly.

"Vie? Viper!/ _Oh? Right!_ " Seviper spins around and grabs onto Granbull from behind.

"Graaaa!/ _Stop!_ " Granbull screams, but still holds onto Seviper.

Shuckle lands before Hippowdon. "Shuck./ _Uh, can you come with me?_ "

"Hip./ _no._ "

Carnivine jumps in front of it. "Carnivine./ _Not if I can help it._ "

"Now Carnivine, Bullet Seed, pronto." James points.

"Carni-viiine!/ _Bullet Seed!_ " Carnivine spits seeds at Shuckle.

As Shuckle cringes in the range of fire, Butch says, "Shuckle, use Sludge Bomb now."

Shuckle jumps, then shoots black liquid from its mouth. "Shuckle./ _Sludge Bomb._ "

"Ava./ _Sorry!_ " Carnivine jumps out of the way and it hits Hippowdon.

"Pooow!/ _Ouch!_ " His voice says from the smoke.

"Oh no, Hippowdon!" Ash exclaims, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt quick!"

"Pikaaa-chuuuuuu!/ _Thunder . . . Bolt!_ " Pikachu does a nice twist in the air before releasing the energy.

"Shuckle-luckle-luckle-luckle!/ _Aaaaaaah!_ " Shuckle screeches.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn says.

"Pip, lup-lup-lup!/ _Bubblebeam!_ " The water balls hit Granbull and he finally lets go of Seviper.

Hippowdon starts to run at an amazing speed, a trail of light behind him. "Hip, hip, hip, hip, hip-hip-hip-hip-hiphiphiphipow!" It hits Shuckle, making it fly through the air.

"Wow, Dawn, that was Hippowdon's Double Edge," Brock says.

"Amazing power!" She replies.

"Look ou-" Butch is cut off as Shuckle slams into his middle.

"Hippo, po, po. _/Yawn._ " Hippopotas sends out three Yawn bubbles. One hits Butch as he tries to lift Shuckle off. He falls back onto the sand, asleep. Another hits Cassidy, and the last one hits Granbull, who finally lets go of Seviper.

"Hip-po!" Hippopotas released clouds of dust from his nostrils. It blows Cassidy, Butch, Shuckle, and Granbull around. Seviper uses the rest his energy to slither under the attack over to Jessie.

"That's Hippopotas's sandstorm!" Ash notices.

"And I thought I was the expert." James grins. The dust clears to show them lying in a heap.

"Hip . . . pow!/ _Hyper Beam!_ " Hippowdon releases a beam of light.

The villains fly into the sky, still mostly asleep. "Those dummies put up with this every week?" Butch mumbles.

"Go to sleep," Cassidy grumbles. They disappear into the sky with a wink of a star.

"Hippo, hippo!/ _Daddy, Daddy!_ " Hippopotas runs to his parent.

"Hippo./ _I'm here._ " Hippowdon walks over too.

"Hippowdon, is everything okay?" Ash asks.

He nods, "Hip./ _Thanks to you._ "

"I think Pachirisu took Hippowdon a bit by surprise," Brock says.

"Sorry about that, Hippowdon," Dawn apologizes.

Pachirisu nods. "Chipa, Chipa./ _At least it was fun._ "

Hippowdon leans toward his son, "Hippo./ _How are you?_ "

Hippopotas rubs against his muzzle. "Hippa, Hippo-pa, Hippa./ _I'm a lot better now that you're here._ "

"Awesome, that's so sweet," Dawn says.

"Yeah, you stay put," Brock says.

"Hip./ _And up!_ " Hippowdon flings Hippopotas into the air.

"Hippo-po! Hip-pa./ _Weee! I love you._ "

When he lands on Hippowdon's head, the latter says, "Hip./ _I love you too._ "

"That's great," Ash says, "What a team!"

"Hippo, hippo./ _Well, yeah!_ " Hippopotas smiles.

"Even with new Team Rocket trouble, our heroes were still able to unite an old friend with a new one. So now, it's off to Veilstone City," the Narrator says.

"There's that voice again." James looks into the sky.

"What voice?" Dawn asks.

"I _said_ they can't hear me. They'll just think you're crazy."

"I guess I was just hearing things." James scratches the back of his neck bashfully.

She shrugs, then Ash says, "I'm glad you're back with your mom, but we have to leave."

Hippowdon glares at him. "Uh," James quickly interferes, "Hippowdon is his _father_."

"Huh? How do you know?"

"For one, Hippopotas has called him 'Daddy' this entire time, and two, the color is clearly different." He shows his Pokedex with the gender differences. The female was primarily gray, while the male was tan.

"Alright, I'm sorry about that."

"Hip./ _That's fine._ "

"While we're on the topic," Dawn starts, "can you maybe tell us our Pokemon's genders?"

"I don't see why not," James replies. Everyone releases their Pokemon. James kneels next to each, politely asking what they are. "Piplup is a boy. As are Pikachu, Buizel, Gligar, Chimchar, Staravia, Pachirisu, Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Meowth, Growlie, Carnivine, Arbok, Seviper, and Wobbuffet. The girls are Ambipom, Buneary, Happiny, Chimecho, Mime Jr., and Dustox."

"Wait, what about Turtwig?" Ash asks.

"Uh, Turtwig doesn't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Wobbuffet!" Jessie's Pokemon waves behind James.

"Nice pun," James says, then turns back to Ash. "Turtwig thinks you'll treat Turtwig differently."

"Why would I do that? I don't care if Turtwig is a boy or girl. Both can be strong anytime."

Turtwig nods to James. "Alright, Turtwig is a girl. She believes you'll treat her the same. You will, right?"

"Of course! I just wanted to know their genders so I won't call them 'it'. You said that was rude."

"It is. Now we can all be closer to our Pokemon."

"Yeah!" Ash high fives him.

The Narrator clears his voice. "And _now_ they're off to Veilstone City." James and Jessie roll their eyes.

* * *

AN: This is the longest chapter yet. It just so happened that the next episode was the last appearance of Butch and Cassidy. How lucky is that? Yeah, the new Team Rocket . . . For this time, I stuck to the original episode as much as possible. I didn't realize how many times Dawn shouted Pachirisu in the episode. . . (13) -_- Yeah, James clears up the genders for everyone. Now I don't have to write "it" all the time. Anyway, from now on I'll try to mix it up more and not write the episode word for word. Unless you like it this way. ;)


	9. Lost Leader Strategy: S11, E14

After a few days, everyone runs up to a roped view area to look across a beautiful city. Trees are scattered among the tall buildings. Mime Jr. points from Growlie's head and Chimecho floats next to James. Meowth rides on his head and Wobbuffet walks next to Jessie."The moment has arrived! Our heroes have finally reached Veilstone city. Now, it's off to find the Veilstone City gym, and gym leader." The Narrator says.

James looks around in awe until he feels a tug on his ear. " _Look out!_ " Meowth shouts. James gasps as a bright blue orb of energy soars over their heads. It continues into the sky.

"What _was_ that?" Jessie says from behind James.

"It feels like the air is shaking," Brock says. More orbs fly into the sky.

"Those are Aura Spheres!" Ash shouts.

"It's coming from down there!" James points behind a white fence. They start scrambling down the dirt path nearby.

"This way guys, hurry," Ash runs past everyone.

A section of fence explodes, sending white splinters and debris through the air. They peek through the gap to see Pokemon watching a battle. There are two Kricketot, three Starly, two Bidoof, a Cherubi, and two Shinx. A trainer cartwheels into the clearing and knocks an Aura Sphere away with her foot. A Lucario growls at her.

"Lucario," Ash says, then opens his Pokedex.

"Lucario, the Aura Pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements."

They watch as Lucario leaps towards her. She pushes him off and tries to kick his head. He ducks and slides back across the ground on his nimble bipedal paws. He builds another Aura Sphere and fires it at her. She kicks it back at him, her short pale pink hair flowing with her movement. He simply dodges, ignoring the explosion behind him.

"Woah, check out the way she's deflecting those Aura Spheres!" Ash exclaims.

"Aura Spheres?" Dawn asks.

"It's a Pokemon move," James says. "I've heard that Lucario are most known for using it."

"Uh oh, Lucario," the trainer says, "you're angry at me, aren't you?" He responds by putting his front paws together. She gasps. "Are you using Bone Rush?" Lucario spreads his fists, creating a long, glowing, blue bone and jumps towards her.

"Awesome!" Ash says.

"Ash," Jessie says, "what if she gets hurt?!"

"Yeah, Lucario seems to be yelling at her. He keeps mentioning a gym battle," James says.

"Less awesome..." Ash looks back to see the trainer flip out of the way.

"Come on, Lucario, let's stop." The girl jumps over another swing. Lucario spins it above his head, shouting.

"He's saying that she needs to pull it together," James translates. The girl blocks a hit and dissolves the Bone Rush.

"He certainly seems upset," Jessie says.

A shock of electricity hit the fence, making Pikachu and Piplup fall over it. Growlie growls at a yellow and black Pokemon nearby. He leaps over to block his friends. Chimecho grab Mime Jr. to float her to safety on James' shoulder.

"Pika!/ _What's your problem?_ " Pikachu yells.

"Lecta-tik-tik-tik." The Electabuzz laughs.

"Electabuzz," Ash and his friends say.

" _You're gonna pay for that!_ " Piplup shouts, running towards him.

"Piplup, come back," Dawn shouts.

" _Piplup, don't!_ " Pikachu runs after them.

"Pikachu, wait!"

Piplup Tackles Electabuzz, only to be thrown into Pikachu. They glare, then start a big fight. Thunderbolts and dust clouds cover the area.

Ash says, "Pikachu, stop!"

Dawn says, "Piplup, you too!"

"Cut this out, now!" Brock says. Pikachu accidentally shocks Piplup.

" _Do I have to do everything myself?_ " Growlie jumps in, pulling Pikachu out by the tail.

" _Set me down, let me at him!_ " Pikachu struggles. He gets free and continues to fight alongside Piplup. He shocks the humans as well and the pink-haired trainer pauses in the background.

"Lucario, we've got to help," she says to her Pokemon. He grunts, then releases an Aura Sphere. The blast sends strong winds past the trainers as the fighting Pokemon scream out. "Lucario, that might have been over the top." Lucario grunts. Electabuzz lays dazed against the tree and Pikachu, Piplup, and Growlie groan on the ground. The trainers run to their sides. "I'm so sorry," the girl says. "Lucario, say you're sorry." He grunts. "What? What do you mean 'it was nothing'?"

"Nothing?" Ash asks.

"Does she understand Lucario?" James asks.

"Maylene, what happened?" A guy runs up, startling Electabuzz, who tries to sneak away. "And where are you going, Electabuzz?" Electabuzz freezes and chuckles nervously.

"Huh, that looks like Paul's Electabuzz," Ash says.

"That must mean you know Paul," the man says. "Oh, and _this_ must be the Pikachu that can use Volt Tackle."

" _Huh?_ " Pikachu tilts his head.

" _That's_ why Electabuzz was giving you grief."

"Wha?" Ash is very confused.

"My name's Reggie. You already know my brother."

"What?! You're Paul's older brother?"

"And Electabuzz belongs to Paul alright. You see, since I'm a breeder, Paul decided to leave all of his Pokemon here with me for a little training."

"I'm Ash and I'm here to challenge the Veilstone Gym. Has Paul battled it yet?"

"Yeah, and he defeated her." Reggie looks to Maylene, who looks sad.

"Woah, she's the gym leader?"

"Right, so why don't you say hello to Maylene, the Veilstone gym leader."

"Awesome! Wow, you've even got a Lucario. Can we have a gym battle soon?"

Before she can speak, James says, "Yeah, me too. My name's James and this would be my first battle!"

"Sorry, but would you mind going to a different gym instead?" Maylene looks to Lucario, only to be knocked back by an Aura Sphere.

"You see," Reggie says, "Lucario's been pushing Maylene really hard like this all day. Lucario's not happy with Maylene as a battle partner yet."

"That's where the Aura Spheres came from," Dawn says.

"Lucario was training the trainer," Brock says.

"Hm, I wonder why Lucario's so upset," James mumbles.

"What's that?" Jessie asks.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I can just talk to him."

"Talk to him? You mean-" Reggie says before James nods. As three men in white robes and black belts walk up to argue with Maylene, James kneels next to Lucario.

"Lucario, what's wrong?" James asks. Lucario grunts, folds his arms, and turns away from James. James frowns.

"What'd he say?" Jessie asks.

"He doesn't want to tell me. He wants Maylene to learn herself." James puts his finger to his chin in thought.

"Well, that didn't help . . ." Jessie says.

"I don't want to be gym leader anymore," Maylene says. Lucario catches it and tries to hit her with another Aura Sphere, only for it to be deflected again.

"Is it because of Paul?" Reggie asks and the air stands still. "Paul fought the Fighting-type gym with Flying-types and his Honchrow took out most of Maylene's Pokemon in no time flat. When Paul went against Lucario, he used Magmar which is a Fire-type and super effective."

Maylene says, "I was totally out of sync. With Lucario and all of my Pokemon. It didn't even seem like a gym battle. No matter Paul said what he said."

"And that would be?" Dawn asks.

"'You're the weakest. The weakest leader I ever fought. And this lightweight badge is just like you.'"

"That's terrible!" Jessie says. "I already don't like him."

"He was also the one who deserted Chimchar," Ash says.

James frowns. "Okay yeah. He shouldn't call himself a trainer."

"Yes, Paul has always had a cruel streak," Reggie says. "I suppose he cares for his strong Pokemon."

"Chimchar is plenty strong!" Ash argues. "Paul didn't even give him a chance. Pokemon can't become strong if you criticize them before they can practice."

"Guys," James says, "Now isn't the time to argue. People have different ways of training and we may not agree with them, but everyone has emotions. This may just be Paul's way of coping with them. Right?"

Jessie smiles and Ash shrugs. "I suppose so."

"But Paul was right," Maylene says suddenly. "I appreciate everything Lucario's been doing for me, but . . . I'm sorry!" She dashes off and Lucario calls for her. "Just stay away!"

"Lucario and I will handle this," Reggie says.

"Aw man, I was looking forward to a battle with Lucario," Ash says.

James says, "Me too."

Lucario grunts, " _Wait, but-_ "

Dawn says, "Hold on guys! Reggie, can I go talk with Maylene?"

"Go right ahead," Reggie replies. "Lucario can take you."

"Alright, let's go, Piplup."

" _Yeah!_ " They run down the green hills.

"I wonder what she's going to do . . ." James says.

" _It's probably a girl-thing._ " Meowth says.

" _Just because they're both girls, doesn't mean it's a 'girl-thing'!_ " Mime Jr. retaliates. James sighs at the arguing Pokemon.

"How about we stay at my place while we wait?" Reggie suggests, catching their attention.

"You wouldn't mind?" James asks.

"Not at all."

When they settle down in the house, Reggie gives some water to the Pokemon as he explains the situation. "Maylene and Lucario were famous in Veilstone City, so it was big news when she became gym leader. But, as you can see, she has her doubts."

"Of course," Brock says, "everyone has doubts at some point. It's especially hard for gym leaders."

"Yeah, Brock should know," Ash says.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jessie asks.

"We didn't tell you? Well, you see, Brock is the Pewter Gym leader in Kanto."

"What?!" James leaps to his feet with Jessie and crowds around Brock. "You were? Can I battle you?!"

Brock sweatdrops. "I can, but you can't get a badge unless we're at the gym, or at least in the same region." James pouts. "Sorry about that."

"That's fine, I guess. Do you have any pointers for Pokemon battling?"

"Always take good care of your Pokemon and they'll love you back."

James shrugs. "Already knew that." Brock laughs.

A voice from behind says, "Hey, I remember you. How are you?" They see Reggie petting Chimchar.

" _I'm good._ "

"So Ash, I bet Paul was difficult with his tough battle strategies, huh?"

"Nah, I don't care about that. As Brock said, it's more important to care for your Pokemon. But man, I want to beat Paul."

"I still don't know who they're talking about, but Ash sure hates him," James whispers to Jessie and she nods.

"I'd sure like to see a battle between you two," Reggie says to the surprise of Ash. "In fact, I'd like to battle you, to see how my brother's rival matches up."

James jumps up. "What about me? Please! It would be my first battle!"

Reggie scratches the back of his neck. "I wanted to battle Ash, but I suppose. It'll be three-on-three."

"Yes!" James celebrates with Jessie and runs outside in excitement.

"But what about seeing my way of battling?" Ash asks Reggie.

"That can wait for another time. James is very enthusiastic about this. Will it really be his first battle?"

Ash nods. "Yep. Even I haven't challenged him yet. I should get to that soon . . ."

Outside, James talks to his team. "Alright, Meowth, Tropius, Growlie, Chimecho, Carnivine, and Mime Jr. This will be my first battle! Who wants to give it a try?"

Meowth says, "/ _I could try!_ "

" _Me too!"_ Growlie speaks up.

Carnivine smiles. " _It would be like the old days._ "

"Alright! Now remember, we'll all try our best, right?"

" _Right!_ "

Reggie, Ash, and Brock come out and take their places. "Huh? What's going on?" Dawn asks as she arrives with Maylene and Lucario.

"James and Reggie are going to have a battle," Brock explains.

"Cool! Our Pokemon should see this," Dawn releases hers, and everyone else follows suit.

"Uh, do you think it would make James nervous?" Jessie looks down at the four Pokeballs in her hand.

"No need to worry."

Brock says, "Although he doesn't know, James actually has years of training under his belt."

"I guess you're right," Jessie says, letting Arbok, Seviper, Wobbuffet, and Dustox join her.

Brock quickly says to James, "It's a three-on-three battle this means each trainer uses one Pokemon for three rounds. Okay?"

"Got it!"

"Bibarel, come on out!" Reggie shouts. The beaver-like Pokemon is released.

" _It is on!_ "

Jessie takes out her Pokedex. "Bibarel, the Beaver Pokemon and the evolved form of Bidoof. It dams up rivers to make a nest and is well known as a hard worker."

"A water type, huh?" James says, "Alright Carnivine, I choose you!"

" _I love you!_ " Carnivine bites James' head after he comes from the sidelines.

"You agreed to battle, so go out there!" James lifts him off and Carnivine takes his stance.

"You get first move," Reggie says.

"Alright, Bullet Seed!"

" _Bullet Seed!_ " Carnivine shoots a group of glowing seeds out of his mouth.

"Bibarel, Super Fang!"

" _Too easy_." He bites cleanly through the seeds with a glowing tooth.

"Now, Secret Power!" At Reggie's command, Bibarel glows pink and Carnivine suddenly falls asleep.

"Ah!" James gasps.

On the sidelines, Brock explains, "Secret Power's effects change depending on the battlefield. It's very grassy, so it made Carnivine fall asleep."

"Carnivine, wake up!"

"Bibarel, Take Down," Reggie says. Bibarel rushes into Carnivine, sending both sprawling. However, Carnivine was barely hurt, while Bibarel took recoil damage. Carnivine opens his eyes. "He's awake already?"

"Good job, Carnivine!"

"Okay, Bibarel, use Super Fang." Bibarel moves in for another attack.

"Dodge and use Bullet Seed!" Carnivine avoids the attack and defeats Bibarel with a super effective move. "We did it! We actually did it!" James shouts.

Carnivine bites his head. "Carni!/ _Yes, we did!_ "

"James, it's not over yet," Brock says.

"I know, but it's still an accomplishment! Besides, this means I can win!"

"Don't get too confident," Jessie reminds him.

"Yeah, I know." He waves her away and she frowns.

"Okay, Swalot, you're next," Reggie says, releasing the purple . . . glob?

Jessie's Pokedex says, "Swalot, the Poison Bag Pokemon and the evolved form of Gulpin. Swalot sprays a powerful poison onto its opponents using its pores."

"Alright, Meowth, your turn!" James calls. Carnivine high fives Meowth as they switch places. "Use Bite!"

"Stock Pile!"

Meowth bites down on Swalot's squishy form. It takes the hit, gulps in some air, and grows larger.

"Hm." James frowns. "Use Scratch!" Meowth scratches across Swalot to another Stockpile. "Okay, use Fury Swipes."

"Swalot, Spit Up!" Before Meowth can react, Reggie's Swalot sends him flying in a blast. Meowth lands on his four paws. He's clearly getting exhausted, but his fur puffs up and he growls, determined to win.

"Stockpile allows the user to take hits while also storing up power," Brock says to Jessie, who looks clueless.

"Sludge Bomb!"

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth slices through the poison blobs, but one ball gets in his eye.

" _It stings!_ "

"Meowth, no!"

"Finish it with another Sludge Bomb!"

"Dodge it!"

Meowth struggles to stand and can't run away in time. He's sent flying to James' feet. "Meowth!" James holds Meowth in his arms. Tears come to his eyes. "I'm sorry . . ."

" _Don't be. We tried our best._ "

"You're right." James wipes away the drops with his sleeve. He sets Meowth down on the sidelines and chooses Growlie.

"Staraptor, you're next!" Reggie says. The bird is released.

Staravia gasps from the sidelines. " _It's a Staraptor!_ "

"Staraptor, the Predator Pokemon and the evolved form of Staravia," Jessie's Pokedex says. "Staraptor's ferocious nature means it has no trouble challenging much larger opponents."

"Staravia, watch closely," Ash says and Staravia nods.

"Growlie, Flamethrower!" James orders.

" _Growl!_ " A line of fire shoots out of Growlie's mouth.

"Staraptor, Brave Bird."

Staraptor dodges the attack, then dives towards Growlie, setting itself on fire.

"Dodge it!"

Growlie tries to dodge, but Staraptor spreads its wings at the last moment, knocking him back. Growlie and Staraptor both crackle with electricity.

"Staraptor was hurt too," Dawn says.

"Brave Bird can cause damage to the user as well," Brock says. "You have to be smart when using that move."

"Growlie, Ember!"

"Dodge it and use Steel Wing!" Staraptor moves out of the way of the fire cloud and cuts across Growlie with a Steel Wing.

"Use Dig!"

" _Right._ " Growlie tunnels into the ground.

" _Where is he?_ " Staraptor looks around in confusion. Growie bursts forth and sends Staraptor flying. Growlie may have succeeded with the move, but one could tell he was getting weary. Staying locked in a mansion most days is not good for a Pokemon's health.

"He's wearing out . . . Finish it with Wing Attack!" Reggie says.

" _Sorry about THIS!_ " Staraptor hits dead on, knocking Growlie out.

"That's two out of three. Reggie wins!" Brock calls out.

Growlie sits up and licks James' chin. " _Will you be okay?_ "

"Of course I will. I'm just glad you helped me out." James hugs Growlie, then heads over to his friends.

Reggie says, "That was a great battle. You did wonderful for your first try."

"Thanks, but my Pokemon are to thank."

" _Aw, James!_ " Carnivine bites his head and Meowth and Growlie rub up against his legs.

" _Hey, Reggie. Do you think I could learn Brave Bird?_ " Staravia asks. At Reggie's clueless face, James translates.

"Oh, of course you can try. I could teach you! And Maylene, will you have the battles with Ash and James?"

Maylene looks surprised. "Well, I-"

"Hold on!" Dawn shouts, making every jump. " _I_ asked her first!"

"You did?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, we thought it could help both of us."

"Is that true?" Reggie asks and Maylene nods.

"Excuse me, but when will it be?" Jessie asks.

"Uh, how about tomorrow?" Maylene asks.

"That's fine with me," Dawn says.

"Okay, can we maybe go shopping?" Jessie continues.

"For what?"

"New clothes?" Jessie blushes as Ash and his friends remember Jessie's tattered dress and James' muddied suit.

"Oh right. I could take you shopping!"

Brock says, "And Ash and I could take James. We wouldn't want you to pick out girly clothes for him."

"Ha ha. Very funny. You just don't understand fashion."

"Neither do I," James interrupts. "I'd rather hang with the guys for now.

"Fine, we should meet back here when we're done."

The friends head off to the city to find some clothes. Brock, Ash, and James enter a normal store called "Sew Nice". They had many things from t-shirts to jeans. Ash and Brock look at some vests while James picks something out.

"Ready?" Brock asks.

"Well, do you think Jessie will like it?"

"Hm," Brock thinks, staring at the outfit. "Yeah, I'd say so." They pay and head back to the house. They continue to wait for Dawn and Jessie.

After an hour, James asks. "Where could they be?"

"Ladies and shopping. What more needs to be explained? Remember, I know what girls like."

"Yeah, sure."

After searching for a while, the girls find a store. "The Rose Boutique? This sounds nice!" Dawn drags Jessie after her. "Ooh, what about this one? Or this one?" She holds up a fluffy pink skirt and shirt, then a purple dress.

"I don't thi-"

"Or what about that?" Dawn rushes over to a frilly white dress.

"It looks like a wedding dress . . ."

"You're right . . . Ooh, look!" As Dawn gets distracted, Jessie sighs before a store across the street catches her eye named "The Hidden Wolf". She leaves and Dawn has to quickly follow her. "Where are you going?"

Jessie doesn't answer, walking in with the sound of a bell.

"Be right there," A voice calls from behind a curtain.

"How about this one?" Jessie points to something

Dawn frowns, "Are you sure? I suppose it fits your personality, but I think it's a little bright."

"Yes, I'm certain."

Dawn shrugs. "Alright, it's your choice."

At the house, James stands up. "I think I hear them."

"I still can't believe you chose that," Dawn says as they come up the hill. "I mean-" she cuts off as Jessie freezes to stare at James. Jessie blushes, then her eyes dart to the ground.

James is wearing a light blue t-shirt, dark green pants, and white tennis shoes with red laces. He looks Jessie up and down with a smile.

She's wearing a lemon-lime colored blouse with forest-green edges, light pink shorts down to her knees, and sky blue shoes with cyan straps. She also had an object around her neck.

"What's that?" James asks, moving closer.

Jessie lifts it in her hand to show him. It was a wooden Mew. "Oh, I got this on the way back. It reminded me of my mother. She . . . went missing looking for a Mew."

"Cool!"

"What?" Jessie looks sad.

"I-uh-I don't mean-um-mean your mother-uh . . . I mean the Mew!" He stutters and shouts, making Jessie giggle.

"I know. I was just messing with you." Jessie says, and James glares at her.

As Jessie shows her necklace to her other friends, Meowth whispers slyly to James, "You know you like her."

"What?" James snaps. "No way."

"You're blushing."

"Well, I-you, uh, you're a cat!"

Meowth snickers.

"Crossing the Battle Line" Season 11, Episode 15

Ash dodges a blue, flaming Brave Bird attack from Staravia. Jessie, James, and Reggie watch in awe as he prompts the attacks multiple times. "That's some hardcore training," Jessie says.

"It's Ash's typical battle strategy," Brock says, walking up behind them.

"I kind of feel like I should stop him," Reggie says. "His strategy is just the opposite of my brother."

"Lecta/ _Woah._ " Electabuzz says, off to the side.

James suddenly says, "I want to train too! I'll train while Dawn is battling."

Brock says, "Huh? Don't you want to watch her?"

"Not really. I want my battle to be a surprise! I know Maylene has a Lucario, but I'd like my hard work and my bond with my Pokemon to win. Not taking advantage of different Pokemon."

Brock nods. "Alright, I guess tomorrow we'll see you afterwards. Do you still want to get up early with us?"

"Nah, I'm still kind of shaky from, well, you know."

"Me too," Jessie says. "I _would_ like to get some beauty sleep."

"Hey guys," Dawn says as she walks over.

"Hey Dawn, tomorrow James is going to train, so he won't be watching you."

"Well that's too bad. But I guess not everyone wants to get up at six AM."

"Six AM!" Jessie and James exclaim.

"That's a little early for a battle, don't you think?" James asks.

"The battle starts at eight. I want to train my Pokemon a little more."

"You're not afraid of wearing them out?"

"I'm just going to encourage them. Besides, we also have to get breakfast."

"Meowth./ _That makes sense._ " Meowth licks his lips.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is done! It has been for a while, and I didn't realize I was writing the chapter after this. I reread and edited this before I published it.

So, meet Maylene and Reggie. Plus, Team Rocket get a change of clothes.


End file.
